A Reason To Be Mad
by MusicRocks807
Summary: Set after 'Every Dog Has His Day'. Beast Boy finds out about how much 'fun' the alien dog had with Raven, and how angry she was at him for it at the time. Well, he's not just going to take the wrath for something he didn't do, is he?


**Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans. However, this is my first fanfiction for them, so I do own any OOCness that may be present. Sorry!**

**- Set after 'Every Dog Has His Day' - **

"Azarath... Metrion... Zinthos..." Raven chanted quietly.

She was sat cross-legged on the roof of Titans Tower, trying to meditate and clear her head. Well, she was technically levitating just above the roof, but she wasn't overly aware of it consciously.

Really, she couldn't blame the team. They would've tormented anybody about it - though the fact that it was her did seem to make it funnier to them, unfortunately - and most of the team would have casually laughed it off with them and moved on.

But most of the team didn't have powers that were governed by how much control they had over their emotions.

And, contrary to what one might believe, Timid's embarrassment could do just as much damage as Rage's... well, rage. Especially since nobody appeared to realise this, and therefore no caution was taken to avoid it.

To be fully honest, she couldn't blame Beast Boy either, which was a first for her. But really, he hadn't actually _done_ anything. The humour was coming from what they _thought_ he was doing, which led Raven back to who she had decided she could kind of blame for her misery.

Soto's stupid, talking, alien dog.

... Alright, so the dog was pretty intelligent. And okay, the fact that he could talk was relatively cool. But Raven still came to the conclusion that she had every single right to be mad at him, since he had thoroughly humiliated her - and, unintentionally, Beat Boy - just so he could 'have some fun'.

She was so engrossed in her mental-berating of the alien dog that she almost didn't hear the door to the roof creak open. However, she did hear the nervous shuffling of footsteps accompanied by a burst of shock then apprehension, and immediately recognised Beast Boy.

"Hey, Rae," he greeted her softly.

"Raven," she corrected, still facing the ocean. "And I thought you'd had enough attention today?"

"I didn't come up here for attention," Beast Boy informed her, sitting beside her and dangling his legs over the edge of the roof, "I came up here to think."

"First time for everything," Raven remarked dryly.

He frowned at her. "Hilarious, Rae. And here I was, thinking you actually missed me today."

Reluctantly, Raven let out a deep sigh. "I did miss you, Beast Boy." After a second, she decided to point out, "I didn't miss your jokes or tofu breath, though."

"Hey!" he snapped, apparently offended. "I don't have tofu breath!"

"Yes, you do," she said calmly, before closing her eyes again.

However, she opened them once more a few seconds later, when she sensed her personal space being invaded.

Her eyes widened in surprise as she saw that the changeling was right in her face, grinning evilly. Before she could ask what he was doing - or had done - he inhaled a deep breath and blew in her face.

"Ugh!" The pale girl turned away from him, holding the edge of her cloak over her nose in displeasure with one hand, and pushing him back with the other. "Beast Boy, that is disgusting!"

Beast Boy chuckled slightly, feeling a bit out of place. In his head, that went a bit better. In his head, she groaned at the smell and playfully hit him, but she didn't shove him away. In his head, there wasn't a huge, heavy silence for so long afterwards.

He wasn't the world's biggest fan of silence anyway, but painfully uncomfortable silence was the worst kind of silence. Beast Boy knew he had to break it, only he couldn't think of anything to say at all.

Until he remembered something that the team had spent quite a lot of time laughing about that night at the empath's expense.

"So... That alien dog kept licking your face, huh?"

Raven wrinkled her nose at the memory. "Don't remind me."

"And... and everyone... everyone thought it was... _me_ licking your face...?"

"From a lack of belief in other green dogs, yes."

"Even..." Beast Boy bit his lip. "Even _you_?"

"Huh?"

"Did... Did you think it was me?" he asked, glancing up at her to find she was already looking at him. Awkwardly, they held eye contact for a second or two before breaking away, both blushing.

"I... suppose I did," Raven finally admitted.

"And you didn't kill me?!" he exclaimed. "Or, well, him - No, actually - You didn't kill the dog you thought was me?"

"Evidently not," she deadpanned.

Beast Boy returned his gaze to the view. "But... you were mad at him? I mean, me? I mean, _it_?"

Silence descended for a few moments, as Raven considered her answer, before sighing slightly. "To a degree, I was."

"For... licking your face?"

Another sigh, this time out of exasperation; his obvious questions were grating on her already frazzled nerves. "_Yes_, Beast Boy."

"So... technically... you were mad at _me _for licking your face?" he clarified, twiddling his fingers.

"Well..." Raven uncrossed her legs, letting them dangle over the edge for a change. "I guess, technically..."

The silence visited again as Beast Boy digested this information, and Raven tried to work out what the strange emotions were that had forced themselves through her empathetic shields.

Suddenly, Beast Boy reached forward and grabbed her by the shoulders, turning her to face him. And then they just stayed there, red-faced, both kind of wondering why he'd just done that.

"Beast Boy, what-" began Raven, before he cut her off in the most surprising way.

He licked her. Right across the face.

She was startled for a brief second. "Wh- _What_ are you-"

But she didn't finish, because he licked her again. And again. And again. He just kept licking her, because licking her kept her quiet, and he didn't have the answers to her inevitable questions yet.

Still licking, he dragged her further from the edge, pinning her arms above her head and sitting on her legs, effectively straddling her. She was bright red, and he was sure he was too, but for some reason, he couldn't stop. Didn't _want_ to stop.

But eventually he did, leaving a breathless Raven panting beneath him as he struggled to regulate his own breathing and heartbeat.

"Sorry, Rae," he apologised awkwardly, rubbing the back of his neck.

"W-why...?" she began, but she couldn't form the sentence properly; her brain was too focused on, you know, _not_ destroying Jump City in a burst of wild magic.

He grinned sheepishly. "I figured since you were mad at me for... you know... then I might as well, uhm... give you a reason to be mad?"

Raven didn't even try responding, despite the witty remarks she invented about how mad she actually was. This left them in a less-than-content silence for far too long, both overly aware of their compromising position.

"Heh, so... Am I better than that dog?" Beast Boy tentatively inquired, hoping to ease the tension a little.

"What?" Raven managed to choke out, still in utter shock that he had just done that, and that she had just let him.

"At licking," he explained. "Am I a better licker than that alien dog?"

Raven was speechless. "I-I... Uhm..."

Filled with a random new burst of confidence as he realised the tower hadn't exploded yet, Beast Boy's cocky grin returned. "Not sure? Huh, guess I'll have to argue my case s'more, then..."

She opened her mouth to tell - no, _beg_ - him not to, but found herself unable to speak again as his tongue resumed gliding along her skin. He seemed intent on covering every inch of her face in his drool, and so far, he was doing pretty well.

Unavoidably, though, his tongue eventually collided with her lips, causing them both to enter a whole new level of embarrassment. Cautiously, he repeated the process, going much slower this time.

Again, Raven made no move to stop him, although she had many emoticlones pounding at the inside of her skull for him to stop. Timid was squealing in fear of her powers. Knowledge was listing the things that could go wrong. But Brave and Happy were cheering, encouraging her to react positively. A certain purple-cloaked emotion Raven wasn't a big fan of was also excited.

Finally, she forced a sentence out, with a dazed but sort of adorable little smile on her face. "Yes... Yes, Beast Boy. You're better than the alien dog."

Another smile, this time sincere. "Awesome."

He moved to lick her mouth again, this time purposely using more lips than tongue. When this didn't warrant an attack, he closed the distance properly, pressing his lips against hers and gasping when she kissed him back. Neither had much experience with kissing, so it wasn't a picture-perfect make-out session, but they didn't particularly mind.

The kiss was soft and gentle but admittedly short, as Beast Boy didn't want to push his luck. Honestly, he was astonished the kiss had happened at all. No need to tempt fate.

"Uhm..." he said shyly, hoping she would pick up the sentence where he left off.

No such luck. Raven was carefully sifting through everything that had just happened, establishing to herself what was real.

"Yay!" giggled Happy inside her head. "We kissed BB! Do it again, Rae!"

"Yeah!" Brave chimed in. "Go for it! He doesn't look like he'll mind."

All of a sudden, the full weight of her previous actions slammed into Raven.

Happy was right. It wasn't just that Beast Boy had kissed _her_; she'd kissed him _back_. Why had she done that?

"Because you care about him?" suggested the kind, gentle voice of the accursed purple-cloaked emotion.

_No_, she growled internally. _No. I don't care about him like that!_

"You can't lie to us, Raven," stated Knowledge, before adding, "But we must approach this with utmost caution; Jump City could be at stake here, let alone Titans Tower."

And it was only when she heard him nervously say "Uh, Raven...? You okay?" that she realised she was still a tangle of limbs with him, too.

Beast Boy, on the other hand, was far too genuinely concerned to remember that he was still atop her. "Rae? Raven?" He looked down at her blank face worriedly, before noticed that he still had her hands above her head. Quickly, he released her hands and lifted himself into a squat-like position over her, but she didn't move. "Raven? Come on, say something! Even if you're mad, just speak!"

"..."

"...R-Rae?"

"This isn't safe!" she blurted, eyes wide.

Not that he really registered that though, considering a burst of black energy was flinging him across the bay. Raven watched with regret, debating whether or not to catch him with her magic, before deciding against it and phasing through the floor.

Luckily, Beast Boy reacted in time, transforming into a fish right as he hit the ocean. But he didn't bother swimming right away, instead just allowing himself to sink beneath the water as the events of the last ten - maybe fifteen, he wasn't sure - minutes washed over him.

_Dude_, he thought to himself blissfully as he sank into the waves, _I gotta tell Cyborg._

**So, I was watching 'Every Dog Has His Day' with my friend the other night at a sleepover, and I was thinking about how nobody seems to react to who they think is Beast Boy licking Raven. My friend and I discussed it for a while (neither of us really have lives, to be honest :P), and somehow, this happened. Ta-da :)**

**Anyway, thank you for reading, and please review xD**


End file.
